Joe Menosky
Joe Menosky is a writer and producer who started his Star Trek career as Executive Story Editor during the fourth season of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Beside writing scripts for The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager, he also worked as co-producer on TNG and as producer, supervising producer, and co.executive producer on Star Trek: Voyager. During his time with the franchise, he moved to Europe for three years. There, he wrote and developed television pilots for studio Gaumont in France, while continuing to write scripts for Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and then Star Trek: Voyager, on a freelance basis. When he came back to the United States, Menosky joined Star Trek: Voyager in its third season as a writer and producer. Menosky is probably best known as the writer who started inserting the number 47 into his scripts, a tradition carried on by Braga, Ronald D. Moore and others. He is also well known for writing "high-concept" scripts. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 295) In addition to Star Trek, Menosky recently sold a feature screenplay co-authored with Brannon Braga to director called "Real Time". Menosky had been a journalist before working in film and television. He used to be science editor and reporter for 's All Things Considered and Morning Edition. Articles and essays of his have been re-printed numerous times in The Economist, The Washington Post, and MIT's Technology Review, among others. He joined the writing staff of The Dead Zone, a science fiction series from Michael Piller starring Nicole de Boer and worked on the series as executive consultant until 2003. He also wrote the stories for three episodes in 2002 and 2003. Writing credits * ** (Season 4) ** (teleplay with Bruce D. Arthurs) ** (teleplay Dennis Russell Bailey, David Bischoff, Ronald D. Moore and Michael Piller) ** ** (with Ronald D. Moore) ** Season 4 - Executive Story Editor (26 episodes) ** (teleplay, story with Philip LaZebnik) (Season 5) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay, uncredited) ** (teleplay with Michael Piller, story) ** (story) (Season 6) ** (teleplay, story with Ronald D. Moore) ** (with Naren Shankar) ** (Season 7) ** ** (teleplay) * ** (Season 1) ** (teleplay) (Season 2) ** (story) (Season 3) ** (story) (Season 6) * ** (story with Brannon Braga) (Season 1) ** (teleplay) (Season 2) ** (teleplay) (Season 3) ** (story with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** ** (teleplay, story with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) (Season 4) ** ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay, story with Jimmy Diggs) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay with Bryan Fuller and Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga, story with Rick Berman and Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) (Season 5) ** (teleplay with Bryan Fuller and Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga, story with Rick Berman and Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay, story with Eileen Connors and Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay, story with Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga, story with Rick Berman and Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga, story with Rick Berman and Brannon Braga) (Season 6) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga and Michael Taylor) ** ** (teleplay with Scott Miller) ** (teleplay with Dianna Gitto) ** ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay with Brannon Braga, story with Mike Sussman and Brannon Taylor) (Season 7) Producing credits * Star Trek: The Next Generation ( - ) - Co-Producer * Star Trek: Voyager ( - ) - Producer * Star Trek: Voyager ( - ) - Supervising Producer * Star Trek: Voyager ( - ) - Co-Executive Producer External links * * de:Joe Menosky es:Joe Menosky nl:Joe Menosky Menosky, Joe Menosky, Joe Menosky, Joe